


CWC Melancholy

by amythestice



Series: Cadfael drabbles [1]
Category: Cadfael Chronicles - Ellis Peters
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythestice/pseuds/amythestice





	CWC Melancholy

 

Author:amythest_n_ice

Word Count: 100

Rating:PG

 

 

Cadfael stood shoulder to shoulder with Hugh in the door way of the workshop, looking out over the snow shrouded fields. The brazier inside warmed their backs, and cups of mulled wine warmed their insides. 

 

This was the last day of the old year, another year of strife and misery as the two cousins Maud and Steven fought for the throne. Another year where brother was pitted against brother. 

 

“Do you think the coming year will bring any ease to this conflict, Cadfael?” Hugh asked contemplatively, sipping from his beaker.

 

“We can only pray Hugh.” Cadfael sighed, going back inside.

 

 


End file.
